


噩梦

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	噩梦

加隆逐渐转醒的时候，那前所未有的舒适让他瞬间警觉了起来。他从不相信他那亲爱的哥哥会以这种色情的方式唤他起床，但是下身显而易感的快意无时无刻不刺激着他的神经，让因为困倦还尚处迷茫的双眼困惑地向下望去。

然后那头入眼的白发猛地让他颤抖了下，失去掌控的身体雀跃地攀去高峰，失控般地在那温热口腔里泄了个彻底。那从加隆腿间抬起的脑袋满是玩味笑意，猩红的眼眸掩不住对弟弟这么快就泄精的嘲讽，状似回味一般地咂了咂舌。

“看来我口得比那家伙舒服多了，是不是，加隆？”

被点了名的人如鲠在喉，一向伶俐的嘴难得说不出气死撒加的半分话语，或者说正是因为在他面前的人并非真正意义上的哥哥，而让他下意识地沉默下来猜测着对方的目的。而始作俑者那修长的手指捉住弟弟那半垂软的下身，甚至有些沉醉在弟弟长久的打量里，在这沉寂的几秒之内轻而易举地再次唤醒那根器物。

“……我记得雅典娜已经把你从撒加身体里消除了，你这家伙到底有什么目的？”

“目的？别说笑了，加隆，唤我而来的人是你吧？”

“哈？自作多情有个度，撒...前教皇，在我送你去沐浴银河之前，你最好一五一十地交代清楚。”

即便是被撩拨到声线不稳的地步，对于这陌生的哥哥，加隆始终带着抵触的心态。或许是因为那纠缠爱恨的过去，又或者是因为那与撒加一模一样的脸正带着同样的情感望向自己，璀璨的星光在掌中凝聚又逐渐散去，加隆咬了咬牙，在低沉的轻哼里勉强选择给对方一次机会。

然而腿间的人还没有作出任何回答，那从身后探来的手便拢住加隆的胸肌，在避开双子座反射性地手肘袭击后，温热的唇便火速贴上他的耳朵，湿热的呼吸钻入耳蜗，惹得加隆下意识地颤抖了下，熟稔的啃吮让他微微睁大了眼睛，不可置信地斜过眼睛想看清身后的人。

“……撒加？”

“你看了那家伙很久了，加隆。连我的存在都没发现，该怎么惩罚你呢，双子座？”

垂落在加隆肩头的发丝是熟悉的蓝，现任的教皇正以不可退让的姿态将弟弟圈紧在怀中。而他却并没有理会加隆那感知到他时略带雀跃地轻颤，而是透过弟弟柔软的发丝，警告意味地牢牢盯着那双红眸，就连声音都沉了几分。

“真没想到双子宫还有不速之客，我弟弟的失礼行为我在此替他表达歉意，在我决定动手之前你可以选择自行离开。”

“与其说是失礼，不如说我很喜欢加隆送的这份礼物。怎么，撒加，我也是你，换我来替你品尝下我们的弟弟有何不可？哦——，还是说你在嫉妒我？”

灰发的人根本没有退缩的打算，他那掌控着加隆性器的手指变得更加肆无忌惮，指腹碾过顶端，在那敏感的细缝上来回地摩挲。直白的刺激让双子座呼吸一滞，然后极大程度地高昂起脑袋僵直身体，那蜷起的脚趾紧紧夹住床单，难耐地蹬动。

然而本该悦耳的沉吟落入此刻撒加的耳中，只余心爱之物被夺取时的愤怒。他惩罚性地拧动了下弟弟的乳尖，在换来一声痛苦的呜咽时，重重啃住了加隆的后颈肉。他的手指徘徊在怀中人敏感的后腰，在感受到指下泛起的轻微颤抖时才缓了缓脸色，然后抵住翕动着的后穴，借着昨夜残留在内的精液，毫不客气得将手指深埋入内。

“别开玩笑了，你这家伙，无论是我还是加隆都从不认可你的存在。你要是敢作出僭越的行为，我不介意再送你消失一次。”

“僭越？疼爱胞弟何来僭越一说，又何来加隆只是你一人的弟弟一说？不妨来讲正是你这家伙的失职才让加隆唤我前来吧？”

从一片混沌里面前抽出心神，加隆半眯起眸，在狠狠瞪向身前人的同时，却又被黑撒略施力道的一捏，将所有的怒骂都堵回了嘴下。被疼痛侵蚀的身体下意识地绷紧，突然交缠上的肠肉让撒加一愣，随即愤怒地看向另一个自己。

然后白发的前教皇却不以为然。他站起身，用手扣紧胞弟的下颌，强迫着人大张开嘴巴。怒昂的性器蹭上加隆柔软的唇瓣，迷恋地来回蹭动两下，然后猛地挺腰将自己送入进柔软的口腔。

“满足不了恋人的你可没什么资格对我品头论足，撒加。看着加隆因为我而高潮你很嫉妒吧？说不定我们的弟弟也更热衷于含着我的这根，而非你的？”

然而黑撒似乎的确说中了现状。在加隆难受地呜咽出声的时候，撒加感受着那逐渐绞紧的肠肉，愈发面色难看了起来。他抬掌掴了下弟弟的臀尖，委屈的低吟也失去了一贯让撒加留情的魔力。蓝发的教皇并入三指摁上弟弟最脆弱的区域，另一手从乳尖一路下抚去失宠了的性器，伴随着无一间断的频率，一前一后轮番地折磨起来。

汹涌的快意几乎要将加隆淹没，灼烧的情火燃过每一处的神经末梢，留下绵长的酥麻，让他的腰身都提不起气力。


End file.
